That Stinking Feeling
by Twilight-A-14
Summary: When your nine or ten, you don't care about love at all. In fact love, kissing and the other sex is yuck! But when you do fall in love you get treated as an outcast, why? Because some stupid hormones play with your body when you see that special person that makes you belly whooze and you cheeks burn. Gift for Shiranai Atsune


**Twilight: Hi mina! Here's a little fic for every FubuYusa fan out there :3**

**Fubuki: Twilight-san doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or any of the characters.**

* * *

**- Yusaburu P.O.V. -**

It was a normal school day like all others. It was recess, we played football against people from fifth grade. We were staying eye in eye with the players from fifth grade, I was standing opposite of one of their biggest players.

Sometime I think that people should be divided in classes by height, not by age. But that would mean that people like Shourinji-kun and Kogure-kun would be stuck in first grade forever!

"13!23! FOOT 1 FOOT 2! HIKE!" Their quarterback yelled. (and some other stuff they yell when they start.)

We got started and we all blocked one of their players, except for me, I ran straight to their quarterback who was about to throw the ball to their forward.

"Going somewhere with that ball buddy?" I asked skeptically and knocked him to the ground. "I think not!"

The others of my team cheered for me because 1): I was at least half his size and 2): Because their quarterback ran away crying for his mommy.

"Nice job Yusaburu!" Someoka, The captain of the fifth-grade football team growled. "You scared off another quarterback!"

"Well you could always do it Someoka!" I snapped.

"What do I look like?! DUMB?" Someoka snapped back. His angry frown turned into a thinking frown. "Well, who should I take now?" He looked over the bench of other fifth graders who wanted to play but didn't get a chance to. I saw his eyes falling on a boy with grey spikey hair, blue eyes and one last baby tooth. Probably the only one of his age still having one, and that was what gave him the nickname 'Baby-Tooth'."

"YO! Shirou! Come here we need one more player!" Someoka called.

I almost choked in my laugh.

"FUBUKI SHIROU!" I exclaimed and continued laughing.

Fubuki came from the bench looking quite happy he had been chosen.

"Thanks Someoka-kun for choosing me." He said and smiled showing his last baby tooth.

"Yeah, yeah, don't thank me." Someoka said. "Just get on that field and play!"

Kogure and Endou were standing next to me now.

"Awh man! They're using Baby-Tooth Shirou as quarterback!" Kogure exclaimed between his laughter. "This is going to be as easy as pie!"

"Don't be so sure Kogure, We still got one more down before the bell rings." Endou said. "Fubuki might pull off something big!"

"Yeah, maybe he'll finally loose that baby tooth of his and then the tooth fairy might appear to help them!" I said sarcastically. We all laughed about this and even Endou smiled.

We got back in starting position and Fubuki gave some random orders to his team. (I don't know what they're exactly saying and what it means!) And there we went again, the rest of my team blocked some players and I headed to Fubuki, ready to knock him off his socks.

"Ok Baby-Tooth! It's time for you to get pulled out!" I said, more to myself than to anyone in particular.

But for some reason I froze. I was about to knock him to the ground, but I stopped when he lifted his arm to throw the ball away. The sun shone on his grey hair and the wind played with it.

I gasped for air and stopped. Fubuki threw the ball towards Someoka and they scored, which made them win the match. Loud cheers came from the fifth graders, they lifted Fubuki on their shoulders and they left.

"I... I don't get it!" I stuttered. "I had that stupid Baby-Tooth dead in my sight, but I just froze!"

"Well it was kinda weird Yusa-san." Endou said.

"Maybe you're just hungry!" Kogure said.

"No that's not it, but my stomach does feel a little strange!" I admitted and frowned. My stomach still feeled a little strange but it faded quickly.

"Maybe you need to see the nurse." Kazemaru said.

"Why not? There's got to be something wrong!" I replied.

A little while later I was in the nurse's room with a thermometer in my mouth to check my temperature.

The nurse took her thermometer back and looked.

"Well you seem have a normal temperature." She said

"Then how come I can't hit Fubuki Shirou?" I asked.

"Hmm... never heard of him before," The nurse said. "Don't think he's ever been sick before."

"He's that boy from fifth grade with a baby tooth!" I replied angrily.

"Ooh! I see what this is about!" The nurse said with a smile on her lips.

"Yeah! Well I don't!" I said. "What is wrong with me?!"

"Don't you worry about that Yusaburu, there's is nothing wrong with you. This is all part of your blooming." She said and pushed me out of the nursery.

"Blooming?" I thought. "What does she think I am, a daffodil?"

During the last lessons I kept thinking about that stupid Baby-Tooth kid. And even at home when I watched soccer with my dad I couldn't focus.

"Well the match can't get any better than this now can it Yuyu?" He asked, and he mentioned that stupid nickname again.

"Yeah, I guess so.." I muttered.

"Are you ok kiddo?" He asked. "I mean, we've got a death-case match on the tube and you act like we're watching a piece of humanity channel!"

"Sorry dad." I replied.

"What's wrong? You know you can always talk to me if something's bothering you."

"I know, I know!" I said and sighed. "You see, there's this guy at my school.."

"HO HO HO! STOP IT RIGHT THERE!" Dad interrupted me. "Honey, come quickly!"

My mom came from the bedroom with a fresh coat of nailvarnish on her nails.

"What is it dear?" she asked while watching out she wouldn't smear the carpet and everything with dark red paint.

"It's Yuyu here, she doesn't care about soccer anymore and there's this boy at school!" Dad said.

"Really?" My mom asked. "Tell me sweaty, does it feel like someone punched you in the stomache?"

"Well, sort of." I admitted.

"Ahh! Our little Yuyu has a _crush_!" My mom cheered.

"I have a WHAT!" I yelled. "NO IMPOSSIBLE!"

I refused to believe that I had a crush on stupid Fubuki Shirou, stupid Baby-Tooth!

He kept bothering me all night long, even appeared in my dream. I was in a church, wearing a long white gown. Yugh! I hated dresses! And why was Baby-Tooth standing next to me?!

"Will you, Fubuki Shirou, take Suishou Yusaburu to your lawfully wedded wife till your days are over?" Asked my mom.

"Yes I do!" He said.

"Then I hereby decree that you may kiss your bride." She said.

"WAIT WHAT?! NO! NOOO!" I screamed. "NOOO!" I yelled one more time and I woke up.

I was sitting on the swing during recess, thinking about the stupid situation I was in.

"Hey Yusaburu!" Greeted Endou. "Wanna play soccer with us?" He asked.

"No thanks Endou-kun, I got a lot on my mind right now." I said.

"You sure, you never refuse to play a nice match!" Kazemaru said.

"Please guys, I just need some time to think!" I said and left.

**( Switch to normal P.O.V. )**

She walked away, leaving her friends worried.

"What's wrong with her?" Endou asked. "She never refuses to kick something!"

"She's been acting kinda weird lately." Kogure said.

"Maybe my Galileo-Computer can help." Said Megane who came flying out of nowhere! "It has a P.F.A. installed on it!

"A what?"

"A Personal-Feeling-Analyzer, if we fill in the data of her behavior than Galileo can tell us what is going on in her head!" Megane said proudly.

_"Hello Megane, I feel delighted to receive your data!" _Said Galileo.

"Ok, first, Yusaburu failed to tackle Fubuki Shirou." Megane Started.

"Then she started to complain about a whoozy stomache." Kazemaru said.

"Then she started thinking instead of kicking!" Endou added.

_"Ahahahahaha!" _Galileo Laughed.

"What is it?" Megane asked.

_"Well calculating for age and time zone, I'd say your Yusaburu has a infatuation."_ Galileo replied.

"A infatuation?" Endou asked.

"Is that fatal?" Kogure asked.

_"No, Kogure-kun, it means that Yusaburu has a crush! Probably on that Fubuki Shirou character."_ Galileo said.

They all gasped for air.

"A cru..." Kogure tried to exclaim but got stopped by Endou who covered his mouth.

"Guys! For Yusaburu's sake, this can never and I mean NEVER get out!" He said. "Agreed?"

"Agreed!" They all replied.

What they didn't knew was that there was a little spy hiding behind the trash cans.

"This could get interesting!" Said a guy with dark red hair, and yellow eyes that sparkeled evily.

* * *

**Me: End of this chappie. reviews?**


End file.
